Generally, a Point Of Sale (POS) terminal is a terminal for managing a point-of-sale, and it is necessary to build a POS system, which is a system that uses a computer to manage sales related data at the time of sale.
Here, the POS system is a system that reflects the purchase and production of goods and is applied to detailed sales management after inputting the sales information generated by each product simultaneously with sales and then using this information through a configuration that connects a POS terminal installed in a store such as a retail store selling products and a main server that is a host computer.
These POS systems are a very useful system of sales time point management, and are rapidly becoming popular in various industrial fields in recent years.
Meanwhile, the POS system includes a POS terminal that functions as a cash register, and a main server connected to the POS terminal and collecting/storing/aggregating/analyzing data transmitted from the POS terminal.
Among them, a main board that sets the execution environment of the POS terminal, maintains the information, stably drives the POS terminal, and is electrically connected to the peripheral devices to facilitate data input/output exchange is inside the POS terminal.
In relation to such existing main boards, as shown in FIG. 1 or FIG. 2, an old-fashioned substrate 11 of a rectangular shape is formed, and a CPU chipset unit in which a central processing unit (CPU) is mounted on the upper portion of the old-fashioned substrate 11, a memory slot unit in which a random access memory (RAM) is mounted, a USB connector 13 to which a separate USB cable is connected, and an external disk connector 14 to which a separate disk cable is connected are formed, and a multi-stage port module 12 in which various ports such as output port, PS2Combo port, LAN port, audio port, input port, HDMI/DISPLAY port 1.2, SATA port, USB DAC-UP port, WIFI/BT3.0/4.0 are arranged in two or more stages on the front surface of the old-fashioned substrate 11.
However, since the conventional main board has a structure in which the external USB and external disk are electrically connected to the main board by using a separate USB cable and a separate disk cable, if the cable is bad or damaged, an electrical malfunction may occur due to a connection failure, resulting in a fatal defect in the POS system, and communication errors frequently occur as the transmission speed with external devices performing high-speed communication becomes slow so that there is a problem that it is difficult to maintain a stable system.
Also, as the thickness of the POS terminal is increased due to the structure of the multi-stage port module 12 of two or more stages, it is restricted by installation space so that there are problems that the POS terminal may not be installed on a desk, a small-sized table, a counter, a counter desk, and the like and the space is small and inconvenience is caused even if it is installed.